


August

by BarbaCarisi



Series: Over A Year [8]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: I Can Not Articulate How Little Plot This Actually Has, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Over A Year, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Rafael, Smut, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 04:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbaCarisi/pseuds/BarbaCarisi
Summary: The air condition breaks in Rafael and Sonny's apartment. Sonny combats the heat by wearing as little clothing as he can.That's it. That's the entire story.





	August

**Author's Note:**

> I am slowly working on a story to post that doesn't involve the series but I'm having mild writers block (that's one reason this is completely plotless) but I promise I'm trying. I also go back to school in less than a week so that's going to be fun. 
> 
> The usual thanks to my amazing best friends. I love you both so much!
> 
> Enjoy!

Things always seem to go wrong at the worst time as if the universe just wants to throw salt in the wound. The air conditioning had been out in the top three floors for over a week, the bottom four floors had had no air conditions for a few days but maintenance had taken care of them already and were slowly working their way to the top of the building. The salt in this particular metaphorical wound was the fact that it was also the hottest week of the summer so far. Even when the sun set it offered little relief from the unrelenting heat. 

Sonny’s way of combatting the heat was to wear as few clothes as possible. Rafael, who had spent more than one summer in Cuba, would simply roll his eyes at his boyfriend’s antics. On this particular Saturday evening, Sonny was laying sprawled out on the bed while Rafael was in the shower. Rafael had just gotten home while Sonny had been home for roughly an hour and a half. 

“I’m going to melt,” Sonny whined when he heard the showered turn off. 

“I promise, you’ll live,” he heard in response. 

“No, this will be my death bed. Tell my family I love them,” Sonny declared dramatically. He was positive that it was something he had picked up from Rafael. 

Rafael appeared on one side of the bed with only a towel tied around his waist. His tan skin was dusted pink, no doubt from the hot water that he loved to bath in and the heat around them. “I’m sure Fin in particular will miss you at work,” he said while placing one hand on Sonny’s exposed thigh Sonny being in only boxers let Rafael just soak in the sight of his boyfriend. Rafael moved his hand so he could lightly trace patterns on Sonny’s chest and tease his nipples. 

“Rafi, I’m sweaty and sticky. Not exactly the picture of sexy,” Sonny said as Rafael continued to tease his nipples. 

“Your sweaty and sticky after we have sex and I think you look very sexy then,” Rafael said as he leaned down to take one hard nipple into his mouth. He lightly sucked and nipped at it as Sonny gasped beneath him. When Rafael shifted to straddle Sonny’s hips so that he could tease the other nipple, he lightly blew cold air onto the wet one. Sonny shivered at the sudden shift of temperature over the sensitive nub. “Tell me to stop and I will, if you really feel so unsexy.” Before Sonny could say anything about Rafael being a smart ass, Rafael had his mouth back on him. 

Sonny ran one hand through Rafael’s still damp hair and the other went to tug at the towel until he felt it fall off of the man on top of him. “Come on, Rafi. Please,” Sonny said already a little breathless. As he raid it, he felt Rafael lean back and grind his ass onto Sonny’s hard dick. 

Without a word Rafael extracted himself from Sonny, earning a rather loud whine of displeasure, before he helped Sonny out of his boxers. He briefly went down on Sonny, so that Sonny’s dick was wet before going back to straddling Sonny’s hips. Sonny was about to ask what he was doing because Rafael tended to top (not that Sonny ever minded) when Rafael reached behind him and guided Sonny into his hole. 

Sonny panicked for a moment, thinking that Rafael wasn’t properly prepped, but he was met with no resistance as Rafael sank further down on him. He realized that Rafael must have prepped himself in the shower. “You ass. I almost had a heart attack,” Sonny said even as he went to rest one hand on Rafael’s hip and the other on his thigh. 

“I thought that this would be a good way to get your mind off the heat.” Rafael slowly lifted himself a little and let himself fall back down, still getting used to the burn of not actually using lube. He didn’t mind the pain, it sent a little shot of electricity to his groin. If it were him prepping Sonny he would have taken much more care in doing throughly but he knew his limits (he also knew Sonny’s but that hadn’t talked about doing something like this before so he didn’t want to push Sonny). 

Slowly Rafael worked up a steady pace, making sure to hit his own prostate. Underneath him Sonny was making beautiful noises. High pitched whines and whimpers of please that went straight to Rafael’s dick. Rafael steadily rode Sonny, making sure to keep his pace from faltering. He could tell that Sonny was getting close, could feel his dick twitching in him and could hear it in Sonny’s moans. 

“Rafael, fuck. I’m close, so fucking close,” Sonny said while rolling his hips to meat Rafael’s thrusts. 

“Me too, mi sol. Cum for me, Sonny,” Rafael said more than a little breathlessly. 

Sonny was moaning loudly, looking for release. Rafael leaned down and captured Sonny’s mouth in a kiss, swallowing Sonny’s sounds, while still moving his hips. It didn't take long until Sonny was cumming, moaning Rafael's name into the other man's mouth. 

Rafael rode him through his orgasm, his thighs shaking as he kept up the motions. As soon as Sonny's orgasm was completely over, Sonny lightly flipped them and withdrew from Rafael. He moved down, kissed his way down Rafael's chest. until he was at Rafael's groin. He took Rafael's hard dick into his mouth and he looked up at Rafael through his eyelashes. 

The older man got the message and slowly started to thrust his hip up into Sonny's mouth. It didn't take much until Rafael was harshly thrusting into Sonny's mouth. Sonny had always loved when Rafael would fuck his mouth, seeing the man he loved who was normally so composed and neat completely loose it and let the more feral instincts take the wheel, it was damn hot. 

It wasn't long until Rafael was cumming down Sonny's throat. When Rafael was done, Sonny pulled off with a slight smile on his lips. They both just laid together until they caught their breath. Rafael took a second shower with Sonny. They spent the rest of the evening on the couch watching some reality TV show that Bella had gotten Rafael hooked on (even though he would deny it until his dying day).

Sonny went to Mass the next morning and then met Rafael for lunch and enjoyed their day off before they both got called in on a case.


End file.
